A Vacation in Fiji
by QuidditchCaptain
Summary: While in Fiji can two sworn enemies find love and bring it back to Hogwarts for their final year?... HGDM!
1. Default Chapter

**Authors Note:**

_All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own none of them but oh how I wish I did…. Anyway Hermione and Draco do no know that it is each other here and during their 6th year Harry Potter defeated Voldemort. Draco Malfoy went against his fathers cause and fought for the light side. All of slytherins also joined him and went to the light side. As a result of the war Draco lost both his parents and inherited their entire fortune. All the rest of theliving death eaters were sent to azkaban._


	2. first day

**Chapter 1: First Day**

It was going to be the perfect vacation!! As a reward for getting Head Girl Hermione's parents sent Hermione on a two week trip to Fiji. Hermione hadn't traveled alone ever for a vacation and knew she was a care free seventeen year old girl…. What could go wrong?

Well unfortunate for Hermione, the Head Boy's parents who were recently deceased thanks to Harry Potter defeating the Dark Lord, had left him a large amount of money and so he also took a trip to Fiji to celebrate being position. He figured that because he was also a seventeen year old carefree boy that this was going to be the best trip ever… I mean really who else from Hogwarts would ever vacation here in Fiji? No one had the money and power that he did.

As Hermione got on her bikini and set out for the beach a certain blond hair boy did the same. She was walking by and kept getting stares from all the locals. She was still unaware of her figure and how she had really grown into her body of the past few years. Hermione was now a more confident lady and wore what she liked. She still wouldn't seek low to wearing anything too revealing only clothing that now showed off her more promising features. All with her body finally catching up Hermiones hair has tamed down quite a bit since last year. Now that she finally resorted to performing hair taming spells and finding out how hair products really worked; her long flowing chestnut hair with much softer curls really brought out Hermiones eyes more.

The blond boy was no exception also all the girls on the island were drooling over him. He knew how he looked and was proud of it. He called himself confident while others might say cocky. Thanks to quidditch he had a very tight and strong upper body. Fiji was no exception to showing it off. He positioned himself so he could get a very nice tan while scooping out all the girls that were playing volleyball. After about 10 minutes of all the girls practically throwing themselves at him by acting all ditzy in volleyball they started to bore him.

Then he saw her, the most beautiful girl. She looked a little lost and Draco thought of how he could become quite the tour guide himself. Of course he knew nothing about the island except it was suppose to being one of the most romantic places ever but that wouldn't stop him from winning her over. She looked about his age and her complexion was flawless. Her pale white skin stuck out from all these tan beauty's drawing attention to themselves. She wasn't like the other girls; she was there for herself and was going to enjoy her time there. Draco was just mesmerized how she was so unaware of her own beauty. She settled herself a good 50 feet from him her intentions to completely work on getting a tan. She did need one but Draco wouldn't mind her perfect white skin, I mean tans not bad but she was perfect the way she was.

Draco decided at the moment to keep a close eye on her. He knew he shouldn't approach her right away maybe wait a day or two. Let her notice him maybe and then he could start to win him over.

The bathing beauty did happen to notice him and was forming a plan of her own. When she walked down she noticed the platinum blond hair and the very muscular upper body. She wanted to get to know him but decided for him to notice her first. Hermione figured she would let him come to her, no girl should ever chase after a guy. She would keep a close eye on him watching to see what he liked. Fiji was a romantic place and maybe just maybe her and this mystery man would hit it off. Why not she knew most wizards and witches got married shortly after they graduate Hogwarts when they were between 18-22.

Hermione had formed quite a nice tan on both sides making sure she spent the same amount of time on both sides. She knew the precautions to take in the sun but she was in Fiji she couldn't resist getting a nice tan. Besides back at Hogwarts she wanted to sweep all the guys off their feet. She had no intentions to draw that much attention to herself she just wanted to see the reactions really.

Hermione called it a day and started to pack up her things and head back to her hotel after spending a good 3 hrs on the beach she decided she would go back and go swimming in the hotel pool. While she was walking back she made sure to catch a glance from the very nice looking blonde hair boy. While Hermione was walking up she was thinking about that boy and how he seemed so familiar. Hermione couldn't quite pin point who he looked like but that wasn't really her concern at the time.

Draco noticed the chestnut hair girl slowly packing up her things. She was just the perfect tease she didn't draw attention to herself but moved in a way that would cause any guy to go crazy. As she walked by him, he couldn't help but get a nice look at her. She seemed familiar to him but he just couldn't figure it out. So instead he did what she did and packed up. Now that she was gone he had no reason to stay at the beach and decided to head up to his room to take a nice cool shower. He figured he'd try to look for the girl around dinner time and maybe ask her to join him.

As Hermione dove into the exquisite private pool right behind her room she knew this was paradise. The pool was meant to be shared with the person who was staying in the little bungalow next to her. She hadn't figured out if anyone was staying there yet but was enjoying her own little private pool a lot. She soon was tired of floating around and just lounging and decided she'd get ready for dinner. She went in to shower but first called the main office. Since this was her first night there she wasn't exactly sure where to go to eat so some advice would be nice.

As Draco stepped out of the shower he too called the main office to ask where would be a good place to eat. From the description of the place he decided on a nice tight black shirt, a pair of nice jeans, and then some flip-flops. Yes, even Draco Malfoy would wear flip-flops ever now and then. He couldn't help it if they just looked so right on him.

Hermione also decided to dress nice but not too nice. She wore a tan skirt, and a nice brown halter top with gold shimmer added to it that brought out her honey colored eyes. She applied little make up and decided to wear her hair in a nice little up-do with a few curls hanging freely from all over. She decided that she would wear some criss-crossing strap heals because why not she could look nice too.

Hermione made her way down to the nearest restaurant with some sight seeing here and there. Draco on the other hand just walked a nice straight path intended for the restaurant.

Draco entered the restaurant first and just asked for a table for himself he was use to eating alone these days but was starting to get quite bored with it. That's why he came down here in the first place… how can you go to such a romantic place and not end up finding at least one person to be with? Not to mention the Draco had never once been rejected by a girl, that also being on his side he knew he couldn't lose.

Hermione finally made her way to the restaurant and felt awkward asking for a table for one. She never once sat by herself for dinner. She was either with her parents when they ate or had her two best friends on either side of her. She always felt protected around Harry and Ron and she was very grateful that they were always there to look out for her.

As the host brought Hermione to her table she casually scanned the restaurant for a friendly face. She was hoping she would spot him and then just as she was sitting down thanking the host she spotted him. And boy did he look good. He was also just sitting there minding his own business scanning the room. His eyes fell upon Hermione and all she could do was flash him a smile. She didn't particularly want him to join her I mean it was her first night there actually; she wasn't sure what she wanted. Sure she wanted the company but a complete strange she just wasn't sure so she picked up her menu and started to scan through. The occasional peek over the menu here and there couldn't hurt her. She was curious about him really she just wanted to see if he has a date coming. Hermione decided long ago what she wanted to eat so she figured it would be harmless to always take a little peak.

Then just as Hermione went to take a peak her waiter stepped right in front of her view. He surprised her and she jumped a little. She gave him her order and handed back the menu. She now was unaware of what to use to bring her eyes over to him. She couldn't just stare because that's just rude. So Hermione decided on just casually scanning the restaurant no harm done there for he was doing it earlier.

Draco had a slight feeling that he knew she would be coming here tonight. Now all he had to do was wait for her to come. Then he saw her and boy did she look beautiful. She was wearing something casual but fancy at the same time. She just took his breathe away. He didn't know what was happening to him. No girl had ever made him feel like this before. He thought to himself _"stupid Fiji and being so romantic"_ he could only blame the island but then he figured it was just the lighting in the restaurant yea that was it! It had to be the lighting. Draco just couldn't help but stare at her. He has a feeling she was staring back but every time her eyes just peaked over her menu and scanned the restaurant Draco always had to advert his attention. He was to smooth and slick to be caught staring. Draco Malfoy caught! Never was his only thought!

Hermiones meal came shortly later after she ordered it. She was very grateful that it came so quick because she didn't know any other way to entertain herself. She has already looked at the drink menu 5xs practically memorizing it. Then if she kept glancing around the room it would just look too suspicious. Hermione made a note to herself not to ever eat alone again. She would even ask the bellboy to come and join her as long as she has company and someone to talk too she would be fine.

Half way through her meal she noticed a movement from the direction of where the blond boy was sitting. She noticed him get up and was getting ready to leave. Hermione hoped he would walk past her table so she could take another look. He just looked so handsome. She then noticed how much she had been thinking about this boy. She cursed herself for it because she never spent so much time thinking about a boy before in her life.

The Hermiones wish came true; the blond hair boy started coming her way. She just focused on her meal because she couldn't let herself get caught and stare at him. As the boy passed a note fell next to her seat. She waited until he was fully gone until she picked it up.

Hermione slowly opened the note and it read, **"I noticed you from across the room and I was wondering if you would like to meet and go out to dinner tomorrow night? I am staying at Recurso De la Isla Del Paraíso (Paradise Island Resort). If you will join me I will be waiting for you at the main gate around 6. I will have reservations made for dinner set for 6:30."**

Hermione could not refuse this dinner invitation. Firstly, it was her dream date guy and then she would have someone to dine with, it seemed almost too perfect.

As Draco finished his dinner he took a bold step and wrote a note to the chestnut hair girl. He figured he would slip it to her as he passed by. He was not going to make eye contact because that would be too obvious. He wasn't even sure how he felt about her.

As he walked out of the restaurant he felt her gaze upon him. He knew right then that he would be making those reservations and they would be for two tomorrow. He wasn't exactly sure how this would go but it was worth a shot.

Hermione felt a tingle run through her blood at that second and wasn't quite sure why. She knew she would go but she wasn't sure if she could trust this mystery man. One part of her said that she could but another part of her was a little sketchy….

_(AN: Yes Draco had to write the resort all fancy what kind of guy would he be if he just wrote it plain and simple anyway hope you enjoy the rest. Work in progress…. Ill try to update as frequently as I can)_


End file.
